


print-will run

by fishysama



Series: trifiesta 2019!!! [7]
Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Post-Canon, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 10:38:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19271548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishysama/pseuds/fishysama
Summary: trifiesta day 7: yokozawa's birthday /futurekirishima will have a fun encounter with the head of sales again and again and again.





	print-will run

**Author's Note:**

> a sequel to the first part of this series maybe sorta kinda  
> and i think this is my first time posting my poetry on here? lmk what you think lol
> 
> enjoy!

The men and women

> big, thick, full suits and calf-length dresses

will argue about things that do not matter

in the long run.

I will argue too;

I will run my mouth until my mouth is outrun

in my big, thick, full suit.

And you will snip at them with me

despite our opinions differing.

 

But I will still trust you

> You trust me too, honey.

to look at with your eyes

> Not those eyes, no,

the ones with grayscales

and love like honey

and memories of you and I and her and him

and sob stories I will not cry at,

> Your eyes, yes.

pinpoint pupils and sweet messages

passed from you to I,

I to you,

Eye to eye.

 

And you will trust me

> You will; I will too.

to go to you

at the  _ fin _ of this never-ending meeting

and lay my hand

on the small of your back

and promise to make you your favorite meal

when the day is done.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope y'all enjoyed this series!! it was rlly fun to do! also, feel free to check out any of the other fics on my page (there are a lot of them lolol). kudos and comments are appreciated!  
> ily <3
> 
> [tumblr](https://juroguro.tumblr.com/)


End file.
